You're On
by OverSweetNightmare
Summary: Just a quick Jakeward oneshot. Jacob has a bit of a confession, and for Edward, it came at just the right time. This is slash! You have been warned! o:


**Wanna know the truth? I hate the Twilight series. I really do. Personally, I think if Stephanie Meyer just left it at the original _Twilight,_ I could like it. And if there was never a goddamn movie that all the girls started fawning over. Seriously! Me? I'm Team EdwardxJacob. Screw Bella. She's annoying, clumsy, and in the way. Then again, Edward overreacts all the time. Any issues with Jacob? Noooooo, he's normal. And yet... he has more personality than the two main characters. Go figure. **

**As for those of you waiting for me to finish Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly or Reality... heh heh... I'm lazy. Also, Reality may be discontinued. Sorry! -dodges heavy objects-**

"Not like it's a problem or anything." Pleading beg.

"No, of course not." Thick sarcasm.

Jacob Black and Edward Cullen sat across from each other in the clearing Edward loved so dearly. The vampire's face was expressionless and cold. Jacob's, however, conveyed a great many emotions… mostly shame and embarrassment.

"Edward, you have to believe me, I have absolutely _no_ control over this kind of thing."

"That's not exactly what I have a problem with."

The werewolf tilted his head, and Edward could easily imagine two brown ears perking atop the black locks. He banished the thought and sighed. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable having his shirt unbuttoned.

"Listen, Jake," he began. The werewolf looked shocked at being called not only by name, but by _nickname._ "My problem doesn't lie with you imprinting on me."

"Oh, good, I don't want you mad 'cause-"

Edward held up one pale hand. "However, my problem lies in how unfortunately horrible the timing on your confession is."

Jacob once again tilted his head, and once again Edward saw the brown ears perking in his mind. It just seemed too perfect. "You don't get it, do you, Jacob?"

"No…"

Edward groaned and stood up. Jacob stifled a snicker at the sight of Edward's chest when the sun struck him, but was automatically silenced by the amber-going-black glare the vampire gave him. Then he stood as well as the other walked towards him.

"Look, puppy," he growled, "I just wish you'd imprinted when I could be less mad at you… but I suppose this is the best time."

"What?" His head tilted, and Edward saw cute little perking ears again. _Gag me with a spoon, _the immortal thought darkly.

"Bella left me this morning. _For you._"

Jacob blinked, and his mind went blank. Edward arched an eyebrow and waited for a response.

Then the werewolf burst out laughing.

The shorter boy blinked rapidly, rather confused. He glanced around, wondering if this was some sort of joke; he didn't see any cameras or wolves nearby. He looked back at Jacob and demanded an explanation with his glare.

"Ed, when Bella came to my door asking if she could come in, I told her I would see her later – I was leaving to come see you!" He continued to laugh, and Edward realized what was so funny. He also realized that it was pleasant hearing the wolf give him a nickname. Eventually he joined Jacob in laughter. It felt nice, thinking about it; Jacob cared about him so much that he forgot about his love for Bella. Bella never let go of her love for Jacob – there was a fundamental difference there. The wolf boy could make up his mind. Maybe it was because of the imprinting, but that just made Edward like it that much more.

Jacob then stopped laughing and pressed his soft lips to Edward's eternally cold ones. The vampire was surprised at first, but then he relaxed into it and allowed the werewolf to probe his mouth with his tongue. _This is the first time I've ever been able to ignore his scent without holding my breath,_ Edward mused.

When Jacob pulled away, Edward was giving him that beautifully crooked smile that had captured Bella's heart, and it warmed his rather quickly.

"So, all's agreed then. Screw Bella, we're dating, all's good?"

Edward chuckled. "Except for one thing, Jake."

The werewolf arched an eyebrow, and Edward could see one brown ear up and one down in his mind. Damn that imagination of his.

"Jacob… both of us want the top."

"Then it's a fight to the fuck, Edward."

"You're on."


End file.
